Spark of Attraction
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: ShawnBrian slash. First in Lesson in Love series. Being trained by the great Shawn Michaels, Brian gets hurt with the same move that put Shawn on the sidelines. Shawn and Brian feel a spark of attraction but what can come of it? Oneshot.


Spark of Attraction

Disclaimer: no own

Notes: Yup so this is the first fic in my Shawn/Brian series. Enjoy ya'll!

"Brian! Clothesline Pauly and make it look like you're using all your strength. Pauly, fall back just before he hits you." Shawn Michaels ordered from outside the ring. Brian Kendrick and Paul London nodded at their instructor and pulled off the move perfectly.

"Right Pauly, backdrop Brian _carefully_ onto the mat." Shawn stressed the word carefully because he himself had been taken out of the business by a botched backdrop onto a casket by The Undertaker. A dehabilitating back injury caused by the move had led Shawn to open this wrestling school to train the next generation of young stars.

Pauly did as he was told but in mid air, Brian somehow got too much air and rotated so he came down on his ribs. He hit the mat with a sickening thud in a battle of body verses ring. The ring won and Brian lay deathly still where he'd fallen, taking the breath of all of the students and Shawn.

Shawn scrambled into the ring and pushed Pauly to the side so he could look at Brian.

"Kid, you alright?" Shawn asked. When he got no answer, he carefully turned Brian on his back and Brian gave a soft groan as he woke.

"Brian, look at me. Come on Kiddo." Shawn urged as Brian opened his eyes.

"You hurt?" Shawn asked softly when Brian focused on him.

"Ribs." Brian muttered. Carefully as he could, Shawn slid Brian's workout shirt off and pressed his hand against Brian's chest several times in different places. Each time, Brian gave a sharp intake a breath and a moan.

"This is what happens if someone gets careless in the ring." Shawn announced to his class whom was gathered around them as he continued to look Brian over. "You are trusted with someone else's body in there and you better take that seriously 'cause if you're not careful you could end up ending someone else's career."

Shawn glanced up at Pauly who lowered his head.

"'m sorry Shawn, I didn't mean to hurt him." he whispered.

"I know Paul but you did. You also know that you're gonna have to do sqwats don't ya?" Shawn said sternly.

"Yeah, I know." Pauly said sadly. Shawn jerked his head to the corner of the room.

"200 sqwats Pauly, go on." Sighing, Pauly did as he was told. Shawn looked back at Brian who grimaced as Shawn helped him sit up.

"Come on Brian, let's get your ribs taken care of. The rest of you practice clotheslines, no fooling around." Shawn ordered the class, helping Brian up and out of the ring. He sat the young man on the mattress that they used when they practiced falling outside the ring and checked his ribs more carefully this time.

"I think you bruised them pretty bad Brian. You'll be ok but we should tape up your ribs. Now is as good a time as ever to show you this." Shawn said, grabbing the tape from his bag. Brian let out a groan when Shawn put pressure on his ribs as he taped them up. His head fell back and he tensed at the pain, his eyes and Shawn's meeting.

As their eyes locked, both men could feel the spark that ran through their bodies. Brian's eyes widened and Shawn's looked thoughtful. Looking quickly at his watch, Shawn turned to the class in the ring.

"That's enough for today guys, same time tommorrow. You too Pauly, you've done enough." he told his exhausted student. The class filed out, shouting goodbye to Shawn. Brian made to get up but Shawn pushed him back.

"Not you." he said. "We need to talk."

Brian looked up into his mentor's eyes and felt the spark of attraction again.

"I know you felt it Brian." Shawn whispered. Brian struggled to sit up but Shawn pushed him back again.

"Easy Kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like that." Shawn soothed his student. Brian looked at him confused.

"Th..then what do you want?" he asked.

"We both felt the attraction Brian. I was hoping we could see where it leads us. I've been alone for so long, a little companionship would be nice." Shawn smiled at Brian and the young man couldn't help but smile back. He started to talk.

"We could go slow? I mean...I'm not ready to..." Shawn shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Of course. I'm not trying to get you into bed Brian." he said softly. Brian nodded and then blushed as he pushed a thought out of his mind.

"What?" Shawn asked him gently, playing with his hair.

"I...um...I uh..." Brian stuttered.

"Spit it out Kid." Shawn chuckled at Brian's nervousness.

"I...er would you...um... kiss me?" he whispered, not looking at Shawn.

Smiling, Shawn lifted Brian's chin and claimed his lips for a gentle kiss. It didn't last long but Brian was gasping when they broke a part. There was definitely more than a spark, Brian felt fireworks.

"Wow." he whispered.

"Yeah, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight Darlin'?" Shawn asked. Brian nodded and Shawn gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Go home and have a lie down, rest those ribs. I'll see you tonight." Shawn helped Brian to his feet and sent him out the door with a gentle tap on his ass and a smirk.

_Wow._ Brian thought later as he followed Shawn's advice and rested on the couch. _Shawn and me. Have I finally found the one?_

END!


End file.
